Grandpa
by urufushinigami
Summary: England is enlisted to babysit some states but when a house fire and California Girls cause, trouble, how will England survive?


"You want me to _what_?" England asked incredulously.

America laughed nervously.

"Well, I need to report as a witness for the prosecution of the people who kidnapped me. I figured since the whole state thing was out, and your technically, like, their grandpa, You'd be cool with watching them!"

England spat out his tea.

"Grand pa?!"

_Bloody hell_.

…

**This is a one-shot for my lovely sixth reviewer **puppydog2 **who has a wonderful State!Talia works of her own. You should check out her profile!**

…

England looked at New York.

New York looked at England.

"Bloody hell, am I really doing this?"

"Fuck you too grandpa."

England's eyebrow twitched.

"Let's calm down ladies!" Delaware soothed.

"No! This is a party so let's amp the tunes up!" California yelled.

Suddenly _California Girls_ started blaring from America's living room.

"Party time~! Woo hoo!" California yelled, running to where the three other personifications were sitting.

England tried to rub away an oncoming head ach. Today was going to be peachy.

…

Okay, New York was reading a newspaper, California was watching the TV, and Delaware was cooking food. From the smell, he had not taken after England in taste. All was finally calm, as England liked it.

Maybe it was time to try to get to know his… grandchildren.

It was still weird to say.

He tried with New York first.

"So, what are you reading about?"

"huh?" New York asked, looking up.

"I asked what you were reading poppet."

Something about the way New York looked at him suddenly bought out his soft fatherly side.

"Ah, just the recent news on the stock markets."

"Oh… well that's… mature of you."

New York snickered at England's awkwardness.

"W-what!?" England demanded, embarrassed.

California, from her perch on the couch, laughed too.

Even Delaware walked out of the kitchen to join in.

"What damn it!" England asked, getting flustered with embarrassment.

"Chill pops," California chuckled.

"listen," New York began, "You don't need to be so worried."

"I'm not worried!" England defended.

"Yeah, you kinda are!" Delaware smiled, "You're afraid that we won't accept you."

New York grimaced.

"In some ways, we never will. I'm not sure about Delaware, but I know that some of your actions during the revolution… I'll never forgive it, but I think me, and all of the other states, are ready to meet our grandfather, without judgment."

The State smiled at England.

"If you're willing to meet us half way."

England couldn't help it; his stiff upper lip began to quiver.

So many open wounds from the revolution where he had lost a son, and unknowingly, grandchildren, threatened to spill over.

He looked up, smiling, despite the tears.

"I'd love that, poppet."

The three states smiled and all went in for a hug.

England, felt not only happy but relieved.

"Thank you. Thank you all."

It was such a tender moment…

Then the smoke alarm went off.

"Fuck, Delaware! Did you leave the stove on?!" California demanded.

"Shit!" Delaware cussed, running towards the kitchen, only to run out as flames licked his heels.

"Everyone out!" England demanded, ushering the states out of the house.

As soon as they reached the driveway, New York turned around.

"Wait, no!" England yelled, reaching after him. He missed by a hair.

Just like that, New York was in the flaming house, rushing up the stairs.

"Bollocks!" England cussed, running after him, leaving the other states on the lawn.

"Call 9-1-1," He yelled to California before disappearing behind the door.

Before Delaware could follow flames began to lick the doorway and he was forced back.

England followed New York, up the stairs and into America's Bedroom where he found the state searching frantically.

"What are you doing! We have to get out now!" England yelled, grabbing New York's arm.

The state wiggled out of his grasp and dove into the closet. When England finally dragged him out, he was clutching an old book.

By then smoke had wafted to the second floor. It smelled of horrid chemicals and burning rubber.

Forcing New York to the ground, England led the way, crawling to a window where there was a conveniently placed trampoline.

When the two were finally to safety, with the other two states, England reached his hand out.

**SLAP!**

New York held his stinging cheek, looking stunned.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt was? All of that for a book! What the bloody hell is wrong with you child!"

"I-I… I'm sorry," New York said, casting his eyes downward.

"You should be! What was so bloody important about that book anyways!"

New York sighed, handing England the book.

"America used to give it to me, when I had nightmares. It actually helped a lot during 9/11…" He trailed off, choosing his next words, "You see, England; you were never there for us when we were children, but you didn't have to be. Pirate Kirkland, Wizard England, and Knight Arthur were."

England looked down to the book. It was a collection of stories he read to America when he was young.

Just like that, England burst into tears.

Just like that, the three states hugged their grandfather.

…

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
